


Stumbled Into Fate

by Snarkyowl



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: When Prince Roman dares to try and kill the dragon witch, he and his kingdom are put under a curse. Left in what remains, Logan, Virgil, and Patton have to find a way to break the curse and get the prince back. Unfortunately, things aren’t going to be as easy as they would hope.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, there’s nothing I can do to help you.” Logan insisted, turning to face Patton with tired eyes and a silent plea in his voice. 

“He’s stuck as he is, it’s his own fault that he became this way anyhow. I can do nothing.”  
“Logan how could you say that? You two were so close-”  
“We were close before he attempted to kill the dragon witch and her ever loyal servant, despite the fact we had all explicitly told him not to because we were trying to find a way to beat them both without risking anything. Now the entire kingdom is cursed, and he’s cursed along with it.”

Patton’s eyes shined with his pain, filled to the brim with tears as he clutched the fabric covering his chest.  
“What happened to you, Logan?”

Logan breathed deeply, shaking his head as his own eyes began to become watery.  
“What happened to me was I lost everything because of my love for one man. I can’t sacrifice anything else for him, Patton. I’m sorry.”

Logan turned away, then, making his rejection solid as he returned to packing his things.  
“Perhaps Virgil and you alone can figure something out.” 

Patton whimpered, desperate not to give up yet.  
“Logan please, we need you! Without your magic we-”  
“Will get by.” Logan cut him off calmly and coldly, eyes turning sharp as he glanced at Patton.

“I think it’s time you left.”  
“But Logan-”  
“Now, Patton. Please. I want to be alone.” Logan’s voice, though iced over, held a note to it that Patton recognized. 

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Patton breathed, backing towards the door. “I-I’ll visit. Virgil and I-”  
“Patton, I’m leaving. You’re not blind, you know that. There won’t be anyone to visit.”

“Where are you going?”  
“Somewhere far away from here. From him. From this.” Logan murmured, shutting a box with more force than was really necessary.

“Take care of yourself Patton, and tell Virgil to do the same. You’ve both been close friends of mine since I can remember, I’ll certainly miss you.”

Patton kept his mouth shut, watching Logan with watery eyes for a moment before nodding and forcing a smile.  
“Yeah, Lo. You too.” 

Logan watched him close the door, and through the window watched until Patton and his horse disappeared. Sighing to himself, he returned to packing.

After all, it was a long journey to the dragon witch’s fortress.


	2. In the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s journey to the witch’s fortress leaves him drained and tired, but when he finally stops to rest he’s visited by someone he hoped he wouldn’t have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm finally updating things guys look at that

It’s late when Logan finally finds an inn that he can stay in for the night. He hides away his things with a few spells, then leads his horses into the stables. Another few spells make it easy to fit two horses in at a low price, and soon enough he’s heading inside and paying for a room. He makes his way up in silence, mind racing too much for him to want to have anything to do with the rowdy folks around him.   
The door to his room creaks loudly as he presses it open, and he grimaces at how it disturbs the somewhat-quiet that presides over the entirety of the inn’s second floor. No one sticks their head out to complain at him, though, so he proceeds into his room as usual. 

He collapses onto the bed wearily, eyes on the cracked ceiling as he tries to muster up the energy to kick off his shoes and properly settle down for the night. He can’t, so instead resigns himself to laying here like a murdered man until the energy to move even just a bit does find him.   
Logan’s eyes trace the ceiling’s cracks at least twenty times, so many that he feels he’s memorizing a map and all of her rivers rather than trying to keep his mind occupied on something more peaceful. 

He takes in a shuddering breath before heaving himself upwards, slumping so that his elbows rest on his knees. There he sits, head hanging down, for at least ten minutes. Finally, his shoes come off and he settles properly, comfortably, onto the bed.   
The inn is far from silent, there is no peaceful quiet that falls permanently over it. Even as the wee hours approach there’s noise to be heard from those still up and from the building itself. It’s an old inn, one that has seen many a bad day. It remains standing, though, and for that Logan will provide it with the proper credit due. 

He rolls onto his side, staring blank-faced out his window at the stars. The moon is full, shedding her light happily across the land for tonight there is an abundance to share.   
Logan wishes he had that much light left within himself. Wishes he were happy like the moon is on her fullest nights.   
Logan is far from happy, if he’s honest he’s bordering on the edge of a depression. _Losing everything as he has will do that to a man_ , he thinks bitterly to himself. 

Rolling over once more to lie on his back once again, his blank stare meets the ceiling. A spider scuttles its way across to the far corner of the room, and Logan wishes it a good hunt for the night. Surely, hunting as a spider is not easy. Hunting as a spider indoors is much harder.  
 _Why do I care about a spider’s hunt going well? I never would have wished for such a silly thing before._ He wonders, but then he remembers exactly why he wished the spider well on her way in life.

_Roman would have cared. He influenced me more than I thought._ Logan wishes Roman hadn’t influenced him, wishes that the prince had never even been kind to him. Maybe then, this would all be easier.   
Maybe then he wouldn’t have lost so much.

With a curse leaving the kingdom in constant danger and the prince stuck as a draconic monster, hope is something not many have. Logan’s only hope is to make it to the Dragon Witch’s fortress before winter takes over the land. With how things have been looking, he believes he can make it.  
He has to. 

\----

Morning comes as a startling surprise to Logan, as he doesn’t recall ever falling asleep. Yet here he finds himself with the sun in his eyes and a knock on the door followed by a cheery voice saying, “Mr. Rayne, your breakfast is ready!”

“I’ll be out in a moment, if you could just set it outside the door?” Logan winces at the croak in his voice, but the agreement to do as asked brings him some relief. He’d rather the kind keeper didn’t see how awful he no doubt looked in the daylight.   
Once he’s certain the keeper has left, he opens the door just enough to bring his breakfast into the room before moving to settle on his bed. He’s just begun to eat his bacon when a sputtering, sparking sound alerts him to the arrival of a very unwanted visitor. 

“Logan.”  
“Virgil.” Logan speaks around a mouthful of eggs, something he wouldn’t have even dreamed of doing a mere month ago. _I really am turning into Roman. God save me._ Logan thinks with a soft snort of amusement. Virgil quirks a brow and Logan only shakes his head, setting his breakfast aside with a sigh.  
“I’m on a rather tight schedule, Virgil, so I’ll ask you to be brief.”

“Some schedule.” Virgil grunts, but he drops it with raised hands when Logan sends him a glare. “Sorry, just saying. Listen, I don’t know where you’re going but you gotta come back. We need you, Lo. Pat and I can’t handle this without you.”  
Logan shakes his head, eyes falling shut as his head drops towards his lap.   
“No, Virgil. I won’t be coming back. I’m sorry. I told Patton, I’m done with it all. I cannot leave the kingdom thanks to the curse, but at the very least I can get as far away from that place as possible.”

“That place is your home, Logan. Our home. Or did you forget that?” Virgil asks, and Logan can almost imagine him as a bristling cat. Again he shakes his head, sharp eyes leveling on the younger wizard.  
“Virgil. I am not returning. That is final. Please, I’ll ask as your mentor and your brother, leave it at that.”

Virgil’s face falls, and for a moment Logan sees the same face he made when their father left home for another dame in another city. Logan hates that look, but when it’s gone he hates the stony acceptance that replaces it more.  
“Fine. Run away. Run for the rest of your life. You know as well as I do that you’ll never be far enough.” 

Logan knows with time, Virgil will regret his anger. He always does. In the moment, though, he only nods his head in tired resignation in hopes Virgil will leave.   
He doesn’t wish to lie to them, to hurt them as Roman had, but he can’t risk them getting involved in this should it go south. He needs to know they’ll be safe. 

As Virgil vanishes with a small crack of smoke, Logan stands and slips his boots back on. His breakfast remains on the bed, forgotten and cold as Logan heads for the door.  
As he leaves, he doesn’t look back. He can’t afford to anymore.


End file.
